


Of Bodies And Stares

by Private95



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Kara’s neck was way too defined and her shoulders were broad even though she always hunched her back. Plus that time Kara wore a backless dress to one of the galas Lena invited her to. Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t tripped over her own feet when she saw the rippling muscles.





	

It was too much for Lena.

She suspected it.

Because Kara’s neck was _way_ too defined and her shoulders were broad even though she always hunched her back. Plus that time Kara wore a backless dress to one of the galas Lena invited her to. Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t tripped over her own feet when she saw the rippling muscles.

But when she was picked up and placed on her desk in her office… Lena was sure she just died a little bit inside. Then she practically torn the shirt off of Kara, hungrily devouring the blonde’s body before her. She shuddered, watching taught and defined abdominal muscles shift and flex with every labored breath Kara took.

Guessing that your girlfriend worked out was one thing. Knowing, seeing and _feeling_ it was a completely new experience. (Lena would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little jealous of Kara’s metabolism. Because she could eat whatever she wanted and however much she wanted. And Lena silently cursed all the galas and dinners for her soft stomach and thick thighs.)

She watched the muscles roll as Kara shrugged the shirt off, tearing Lena’s blouse in return, buttons flying everywhere; hiking the pencil skirt, bunching it around the brunette’s hips, before pushing Lena back to lie on the table.

She looked up at Kara, eyes heavy, chest heaving with deep breaths. The blonde was looking down at her with dark blue eyes and panting, hands sprawled on Lena’s thighs.

“I really hope that your office is soundproofed.” Kara rasped before bending down and placing wet open-mouthed kisses all over Lena’s stomach.

The CEO gasped, fingers tangling in thick blonde hair, before biting her lip and arching into the touch.

She couldn’t, for the life of her, remember if her office was _indeed_ soundproof.

Or if they’d locked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Was asked by an Anon to post my works here. Here you go, buddy.


End file.
